1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to inorganic electrolyte sheets suitable for use in fuel cells and, more particularly to textured electrolyte sheets suitable for use in solid oxide fuel sells.
2. Technical Background
U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,040 describes the use of textured electrolyte to increase ion-conductive surface area. The patent specifies that this electrolyte is suitable for use in sodium-sulfur, sodium-halogen, lithium anode type cells and solid state cells. These types of galvanic “battery” cells utilize solid state electrolytes which conduct positive ions, such as sodium or lithium, which are very mobile at low temperatures. Such electrolytes are typically fairly thick (over 200 micrometers), to maintain good mechanical integrity. This patent does not disclose solid oxide fuel cells, does not describe the thickness of the electrolyte, nor the dimensions of the features on the textured surfaces.
The use of electrolyte materials for solid oxide fuel cells has been the subject of considerable amount of research in recent years. The typical components of a solid oxide fuel cell comprise a negatively-charged oxygen-ion conducting electrolyte sandwiched between two electrodes. Electrical current is generated in such cells by oxidation, at the anode, of a fuel material, for example hydrogen, which reacts with oxygen ions conducted through the electrolyte. Oxygen ions are formed by reduction of molecular oxygen at the cathode.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,455 discloses thin, smooth inorganic sintered sheets. The disclosed sintered sheets have strength and flexibility to permit bending without breaking as well as excellent stability over a wide range of temperatures. Some of the disclosed compositions, such as yttria stabilized zirconia YSZ (Y2O3—ZrO2) would be useful as electrolytes for fuel cells. It is known that at sufficient temperatures (e.g., about 725° C. and above), zirconia electrolytes exhibit good ionic conductance and very low electronic conductance. U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,837 describes the use of such compositions to form thermal shock resistant solid oxide fuel cells.
U.S. patent Publication US2002/0102450 describes solid electrolyte fuel cells which include an improved electrode-electrolyte structure. This structure comprises a solid electrolyte sheet incorporating a plurality of positive and negative electrodes, bonded to opposite sides of a thin flexible inorganic electrolyte sheet. One example illustrates that the electrodes do not form continuous layers on electrolyte sheets, but instead define multiple discrete regions or bands. These regions are electronically connected, by means of electrical conductors in contact therewith that extend through vias in electrolyte sheet. The vias are filled with electronically conductive materials.
U.S. patent Publication US2001/0044043 describes solid electrolyte fuel cells utilizing substantially planar, smooth electrolyte sheet with a roughened interface surface layer. This publication discloses electrolyte sheet thickness below 45 micrometers. The ceramic electrolyte sheet is flexible at such thicknesses.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,920 describes a porous nanocrystaline interface roughened layer placed on top of and sintered to the smooth electrolyte sheet (substrate). The porous nanocrystaline roughening layer has a randomly structured surface with submicron surface features (grain size below 1 micron and preferably below 0.5 micrometers) and characterized by the arithmetic average surface roughness of about 0.2 micrometers.
Electrical conductance of the electrolyte is proportional to its material conductance times its thickness. That is, the electrolyte's ohmic resistance depends on material properties of the electrolyte and is proportional to the thickness of the electrolyte. Thus, in order to reduce ohmic resistance and to improve electrical conductance, electrolyte thickness must be as thin as possible. However, reduction in electrolyte thickness results in physical weakening of the electrolyte. For example, a ceramic electrolyte sheet having a thickness below 10 micrometers often breaks during handling or processing making process yields relatively low. In addition, a defect in an electrolyte sheet may necessitate a replacement of entire electrolyte structure.